Hope can be Killed
by Mistique the Leprechaun
Summary: This is a story about what might have happened at Aamon Hen if the Fellowship was doomed to failure. Evil will rule. And the fellowship will perish.


I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING MADE BY TOLKIEN  
  
Ever wonder what would have happened in the Fellowship just hadn't happened to be the luckiest people on earth?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Frodo stepped out of the boat. He was tired and his legs were cramped from being in the boat fro the last two days. Yawning he asked "Aragorn where are we?" "we are on Aamon Hen near the falls of Ruros" "and here" said Boromir "is where we must decide what to do next". "Not now" pleaded Pippin "I'm as tired as a.............." Here he paused, not knowing what to say. "I think we should go to Gondor. It would be a safe place to hide the ring" spoke Legolas for the first time. "But what then" said Gimli angrily in his deep dwarves voice "Sauron's eye is focused on Gondor and the mountain passes into Mordor are most closely guarded facing the city". It was Aragorn who answered him "I do not know what the best course of action may be, but tonight we must rest and tomorrow we will hold a counsel". At this the argument broke up and the Fellowship began making camp.  
  
In the morning there was a heavy fog over the camp and the river near it. The forest was uncannily still. A sense of foreboding hung over the camp. Aragorn began preparing a scant breakfast of Lembas bread, early raspberries and coldwater, taken from the river Anduin. The fellowship remained quite, not daring to break the awful silence surrounding them. Aragorn divided the food as he spoke "now for the counsel".  
  
Even as the fellowship began making their decision a large group of two hundred of Sauroman's best Uruk Hai fighters were hurriedly marching up the river bank towards the camp. Granuk, one of the Uruk Hai, looked into the yellow-green eyes of his companion Uzbal. "What are we looking for?" he growled in between gasping for breath. Uzbal drew his knife "We are looking for some men, halflings and a filthy elf. Even an idiot like you should have known that". Granuk frowned "I forgot. You have a problem with that". Uzbal stopped running only long enough to swiftly hack off his companions head. He snickered as he licked the knife clean that sheathed it. "There is no room for idiots this time" He muttered to himself as he continued running "This time we are doing it right". The Uruk Hai howled into the mist as they ran. Together to bring death to their masters enemies.  
  
Back at the camp the counsel had turned into an argument and tempers were beginning to flare. The Fellowship were still undecided. Boromir, Legolas and Pippin believed that it would be safer to journey to Gondor, but Gimli had convinced Frodo and the remaining Hobbits that going to Gondor would be a suicidal decision. Aragorn, as their leader, had not yet made his decision. He was carefully weighing his own desires with the advise given to him by Gandalf, Elrond and many of his close friends and allies, as the Fellowship hurled disagreements at each other over the camps fire. Suddenly he heard a sound in the woods near them. Legolas stiffened and Boromir placed his hand of his sword hilt. "What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked "What do you hear?". Legolas answered him is a whisper "there is a great evil in the forest..........it is coming here" he paused "It is Uruk Hai" he yelled "They are attacking!". Even as he spoke arrows flew through the trees. One struck Merry in the shoulder and he screamed out is pain. "We are surrounded" cried Frodo "there's no way out".  
  
The orks charged before anyone had the time to react. Aragorn yelled "Quick! Make a four-square around the hobbits". Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli stood back to back with the Hobbits between them and turned to face the first onslaught of orks. They fought well, paring attacks with whirling knives and swords. They fought blow for blow and returned stab for stab. Soon the ground around them was littered with severed limbs and dead bodies, and was stained with blood, both black and red. But the orks just kept coming. Legolas gasped in pain as an arrow pierced his chest. Another struck him and he crumbled to the ground. Boromir lost his right arm to the serrated sword of the ork captain Lurtz, but continued to fight with his sword in his left hand. But he way at a major disadvantage and, with the fury of the Uruk Hais attack, soon lay dead besides Legolas. Gimli received a wound to his neck and fell unconscious. This left Aragorn alone to defend the Hobbits. A large ork approached him, curved sword held ready, and attacked him with lightening speed. To Aragorn, already weary, it was too much. Covered with wounds he slowly sank to the ground, still clutching his sword. Thus passed King Ellessar of the line of Elindil and his brave companions, and with them died the Fellowship of the Ring , Their quest and the hope of middle-earth.  
  
The Hobbits looked fearfully at the Uruks winced in pain as their arms were sharply twisted behind their backs. The captain came towards them. He grinned hideously as he warned them "Don't you little son of a bitches even try to escape cuz you're not gonna get anywhere". He fowl breath took the Hobbits breath away. "Oh God" thought Frodo "what is going to happen to us now? I have failed the quest and brought my friends to doom". Tears slipped silently down his cheeks as he looked around and behead his dead and captured friends. Aragorns murderer noticed his tears. Smirking at Frodo's agony, he drew a knotted rope from his bag saying "I'll give you something to cry about you little bastard". The first few blows felt like a hot flame across his body, and he began to scream, but soon all he felt was a searing pain. He cried out and struggled to move away from the pain but found that he could no longer control his own body. He looked around, wishing desperately for help, but his Sam, Merry and Pippin had their own problems. A group of their captors had gathered around the defenseless Hobbits, mercilessly pulling their hair and clothes and pricking them with various weapon tips, as their howling laughter filled the air mingled with the distressed cries of their victims. At the sound of his friends and the cruelty of their captors, something deep inside with snapped. He leapt to his feet, screaming like a madman. And charged his tormentor, kicking and hitting with all the force he could summon into his aching body. The ork jumped back in surprise, at the same time pushing him away. Frodo lost his balance and stumbled to the ground. A second ork crept up behind him and dealt a sharp blow to him neck, directly below the ear. His eyes exploded with lights did his head with pain. Then his mind went utterly dark as his body crumpled to the ground.  
  
When Frodo regained consciousness he lay naked of the ground, covered with blood and dark sores. A horrible nausea clutched his stomach and bile rose in his throat at the thought of what they must have done to him. He whimpered pitifully as he fought to keep from vomiting. How did this nightmare come to pass? While we was unconscious had they really.................... His efforts failed as he vomited onto his blood- encrusted chest . 'I want to die'. The vile taste in his mouth caused his to gag. He made an effort to sit up but found it impossible. His head rolled to one side. The first sight that met his bloodshot eyes was the face of Sam, his Sam. I terrible gash ran down his forehead and across the side of his face, ending at his collarbone. His heart stopped beating. Sam was dead. No he couldn't be. "No" he screamed frantically, shaking the body that was his friend "No Sam don't die I need you No don't let him die somebody Help Him Sam no come back Please Sam". He began sobbing uncontrollably. He felt a small body crawl close to him. Pippin, his hands tied behind his back, laid his head on Frodo's shoulder. He spoke in a gentle whisper "Frodo he was trying to keep them from you. He loved you more than his life". Frodo choked as his throat tightened "Why. Why would he love me? I killed them all. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf....Sam......I killed them. And now because of me He will kill Sams world". Pippin came closer to him "No No it wasn't....." "YES IT WAS" Frodo interrupted his angrily "and you know it is" he paused "I want to die". Pippin snuggled into his shoulder "Frodo hang on. We may get through this. Remember what Lady Galadriel said There is always hope" Frodo jerked away "Hope" he screamed "What hope? There was never any hope for me and now everyone I love will die because I failed". He threw himself on top of Sam's body and lay there screaming with sobs and after many hours finally fell asleep, tears still falling from his body onto Sam's. 


End file.
